United States Armed Forces
The U.S Military started in 1775 during the Revolutionary War and has been around for a long time and is now one of the strongest Militaries in the World. Military Arsenals Revolutionary War (1770's/80's) Infantry * Native American Musketeers * Militia * Minutemen * Rangers * Line Infantry * Long Rifle Men * Grenadiers * US Marines * Guards * Republican Guard Calvary * Horsemen * Provincial Cavalry * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * General's Bodyguard Artillery * Sakers * Demi-Cannons * Mortar * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery * Horse Artillery Sea * Sloop * Brig War of 1812 (1810's) *US Marines Mexican War (1840's) *US Marines Civil War (1860's) Union Infantry *Private *Sergeant *Corporal *Elite Riflemen *US Marines *Sharpshooter *Native American *Engineer/ Musician *Officer *Commander *Cavalry Corporal *Cavalry Sergeant *Cavalry Quartermaster Sergeant *Light Artillery Private *Light Artillery Sergeant *Light Artillery Corporal Calvary Artillery Sea Confederate Infantry *Militia *Private *Sergeant *Corporal *Elite Riflemen *Grange Gaurd *Tiger Soldier *Sharpshooter * Native American *Engineer/ Musician *Officer *Commander Calvary Artillery Sea Spanish-American War (1890's) * World War 1 (1910's) * Rifle Infantry * US Marines * Sniper * Shot Gunner * Browning SMG * Grenadier * MG Team * Mortor Team Ground Vehicles *Jeffery number 1 armored car *White 4×2 Model 1917 *Holt Gas-Electric Tank *The Ford 3-ton tank *Light Tank M1917 *Pioneer Tractor Skeleton Tank *Tank Mark VIII International Liberty *The Steam Tank (Tracked) *Holt Three-Wheeled Steam Tank Air Vehicles * Sea Vehicles * World War 2 (1940's) ''' '''Infantry * Riflemen * Paratrooper * Path Finder * Ranger * Marine * SMG soldier * Sniper * Flamethrower * MG Team * Mortor Team * Tank Crew * Pilot * Medic * Engineer * Officer Vehicles Motorcycle * Harley-Davidson WLA Trailers * Ben Hur trailer * Jeep trailer * K-34 trailer * K-35 trailer * K-36 trailer * K-37 trailer * K-38 trailer * K-50 trailer * K-55 trailer * K-72 trailer * M5 Bomb Trailer Artillery Tractors * M4 Tractor * M5 Tractor * M7 Snow Tractor * M26 Armored Tank Transporter Trucks/Cars * Chevrolet G506 * Dodge WC54 Ambulance * Dodge WC51 * Dodge WC62 * Ford WOA2 * Ford/E&L Transport * GMC CCKW 353 * K-50 repair truck * Mack NM * Studebaker US6 * Walter ADUM * Willys MA Jeep * Willys MB Jeep * Chalmers HD7W Armored Cars * M3 Scout Car * M8 Greyhound * M20 Armored Utility Car * T17 Staghound Half Tracks * M2 Half-Track * M3 Half-Track * M15 Combination Gun Motor Carriage * M9 Half-Track Amphibious Vehicles * GMC DUKW 353 * Ford GPA * M29 Weasel * LVT Light Tanks * M2 Light Tank * M3 Light Tank * M5 Light Tank * M22 Light Tank * M24 Light Tank Medium Tanks * M2 Medium Tank (training vehicle) * M3 Medium Tank * M4 Sherman * T23 Medium Tank (prototype) * T25 Medium Tank (prototype) Heavy Tanks * M6 Heavy Tank (never used in combat) * M26 General Pershing * T14 Assault Tank (prototype) * T29 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T30 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) * T34 Super Heavy Tank (prototype) Tank Destroyers * M3 Gun Motor Carriage * M6 Gun Motor Carriage * M10 Tank Destroyer * M18 Hellcat * M36 Gun Motor Carriage * T40 Tank Destroyer (experimental) * T55E1 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) * T95 Gun Motor Carriage (experimental) Self Propelled Artillery * M4 Mortar Carriage * M7 Gun Motor Carriage * M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage * M12 Gun Motor Carriage * M19 Gun Motor Carriage * M40 Gun Motor Carriage * T28 Gun Motor Carriage * T34 Calliope Air Craft Biplanes * Boeing P-12 * Curtiss F11C Goshawk * Curtiss BF2C Goshawk * Grumman FF * Grumman F3F Monoplanes * Bell P-39 Airacobra * Bell P-63 Kingcobra * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Brewster F2A Buffalo * CW-21 Demon * P-26 Peashooter * P-35 Guardsman * P-36 Hawk * P-38 Lightning * P-40 Warhawk * P-43 Lancer * P-47 Thunderbolt * P-51 Mustang * P-59 Airacomet * Curtiss P-60 * North American P-64 * P-66 Vanguard * P-75 Eagle * P-80 Shooting Star * North American F-82 Twin Mustang Naval Fighters * F4F Wildcat * F4U Corsair * F6F Hellcat Night Fighters * P-61 Black Widow * Douglas P-70 * P-38M Night Lightning * Grumman F6F Hellcat Transport Aircraft * C-45 Expeditor * C-47 Skytrain * C-46 Commando * C-54 Skymaster * C-64 Norseman * C-69 Constellation * C-75 Stratoliner * C-76 Caravan * C-82 Packet * C-87 Liberator Express * C-108 Flying Fortress * UC-43 Traveler * UC-45 Expediter * UC-61 Forwarder * Lockheed Model 10 Electra * Lockheed Model 18 Lodestar * Lockheed XC-35 * Stinson L-5 Reconnaissance Aircraft * F-6 Mustang * F-4 Lightning * Interstate Cadet (L-6 Grasshopper, L-8 Cadet) * L-1 Vigilant * L-2 Grasshopper * L-3 Grasshopper * L-4 Grasshopper * L-5 Sentinel * Ryan S-C (L-10) * Stinson Voyager (L-9) * Universal L-7 Light Bombers * A-12 Shrike * A-20 Havoc * A-26 Invader * A-27 * A-36 Apache * A-31 Vengeance (Used only by the RAF and Commonwealth air forces) * Lockheed A-28/A-29 * Martin Baltimore Naval Bombers * SBD Dauntless * TBD Devastator * TBF Avenger * SB2A Buccaneer * SB2U Vindicator * SB2C Helldiver Medium Bombers * A-26 Invader * Martin M167 Maryland * B-18 Bolo * B-23 Dragon * B-25 Mitchell * B-26 Marauder * B-34 Lexington * Lockheed PV-1 Ventura * Lockheed PV-2 Harpoon Heavy Bombers * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-29 Superfortress * B-24 Liberator * B-32 Dominator * PB4Y-2 Privateer Floatplanes/Flying Boats * PBY Catalina * G-44 Widgeon * Boeing 314 Clipper * PB2Y Coronado * PBM Mariner * PB2M Mars * SO3C Seamew * OS2U Kingfisher * SOC Seagull * JRF Goose * SC-1 Seahawk * J2F Duck * N-3PB Nomad Gliders * Waco CG-3 Glider * Waco CG-15 Glider * Waco CG-4 Glider * Waco CG-13 Glider Training Aircraft * Beechcraft AT-10 Wichita * Boeing PT-13 Stearman * Boeing-Stearman Kaydet * Cessna AT-17 Bobcat * Curtiss-Wright AT-9 * Curtiss-Wright SNC Falcon * Fairchild AT-21 Gunner * Fairchild PT-19 * North American BT-9 * North American T-6 Texan * Ryan PT-22 Recruit * Ryan ST * Stinson AT-19 Reliant * Timm N2T Tutor * Vultee BT-13 Valiant Helicopters * R-4 Hoverfly * R-6 Hoverfly II Blimps * K-Class Blimp * M-Class Blimp Experimental Aircraft * Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly * Bell XP-77 * Bell YMF-1 Airacuda * Boeing YB-40 Flying Fortress * Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender * Curtiss XF14C * FR-1 Fireball * Curtiss XF15C * Curtiss XP-46 * Douglas XB-19 * General Airborne Transport XCG-16 Glider * Grumman XF5F Skyrocket * Lockheed XP-58 Chain Lightning * McDonnel FH Phantom * Consolidated Vultee XP-81 * North American XB-28 * Northrop XP-56 * Republic XP-69 * Republic XP-72 * Vought XF5U * Vultee XP-54 Naval Vessels Patrol Boats * Higgins PT boat * Active-class patrol boat Landing Boats * LCA * LCI * LCPL * LCRL * LCS * LCVP * LSD * LSM * LST Minesweepers * Admirable-class minesweeper * Auk-class minesweeper * Hawk-class minesweeper * Lapwing-class minesweeper * Raven-class minesweeper * YMS-1-class minesweeper Logistics Vessels * Achelous-class repair ship * Bagaduce-class fleet tug * Barnegat-class seaplane tender * Casa Grande-class dock landing ship * Casco-class seaplane tender * Crosley-class high speed transport * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Dixie-class destroyer tender * Fulton-class submarine tender * General G. O. Squier-class transport ship * Haven-class hospital ship * Mount Hood-class ammunition ship * Mount McKinley-class command ship * Osage-class vehicle landing ship * Cactus-class sea going buoy tender * Diver-class rescue and salvage ship * Iris-class bouy tender * Lake-class cutter * Mesquite-class sea going buoy tender * Owasco-class cutter * Tallapoosa-class cutter * Treasury-class cutter * Wind-class icebreaker * Chicopee-class oiler * Chiwawa-class oiler * Cimarron-class oiler * Escambia-class oiler * Kennebec-class oiler * Mission Buenaventura-class fleet oiler * Patoka-class oiler * Suamico-class oiler * T2 tanker Cargo Ships * Aldebaran-class stores ship * Andromeda-class attack cargo ship * Artemis-class attack cargo ship * Arcturus-class attack cargo ship * Crater-class cargo ship * Liberty ship * Tolland-class attack cargo ship * Type C1-class cargo ship * Type C2-class cargo ship * Type C3-class cargo ship * Type C4-class cargo ship * Victory ship Attack Transports * Arthur Middleton-class attack transport * Doyen-class attack transport * Harris-class attack transport * Haskell-class attack transport * Heywood-class attack transport * McCawley-class attack transport * Ormsby-class attack transport * President Jackson-class attack transport * Windsor-class attack transport Submarines * Balao-class submarine * Cachalot-class submarine * Gato-class submarine * Mackerel-class submarine * O''-class submarine * ''Porpoise-class submarine * R''-class submarine * ''S-class submarine (United States) * Salmon-class submarine * Sargo-class submarine * Tambor-class submarine * Trench-class submarine * V-boat * USS Argonaut (SM-1) * USS Dolphin (SS-169) Destroyers * Bagley-class destroyer * Benham-class destroyer * Benson-class destroyer * Buckley-class escort destroyer * Butler-class escort destroyer * Caldwell-class destroyer * Cannon-class escort destroyer * Clemson-class destroyer * Edsall-class escort destroyer * Evarts-class escort destroyer * Fletcher-class destroyer * Farragut-class destroyer * Gearing-class destroyer * Gleaves-class destroyer * Gridley-class destroyer * Mahan-class destroyer * Porter-class destroyer * Ashville-class frigate (Actually River-class frigate) * Rudderow-class escort destroyer * Sims-class destroyer * Smith-class destroyer * Somers-class destroyer * Sumner-class destroyer * Tacoma-class frigate * Wickes-class destroyer Cruisers * Atlanta-class light cruiser * Baltimore-class heavy cruiser * Brooklyn-class light cruiser * Cleveland-class light cruiser * New Orleans-class heavy cruiser * Northampton-class heavy cruiser * Omaha-class light cruiser * Pensacola-class heavy cruiser * Portland-class heavy cruiser * St. Louis-class light cruiser Battleships * Alaska-class large cruiser * Colorado-class battleship * Florida-class battleship * Iowa-class battleship * Montana-class battleship * New Mexico-class battleship * New York-class battleship * Nevada-class battleship * North Carolina-class battleship * Pennsylvania-class battleship * South Dakota-class battleship * Tennessee-class battleship * Wyoming-class battleship Aircraft Carrier * Bogue-class escort carrier * Casablanca-class escort carrier * Charger-class escort carrier * Commencement Bay-class escort carrier * Essex-class aircraft carrier * Independence-class aircraft carrier * Lexington-class aircraft carrier * Long Island-class escort carrier * Midway-class aircraft carrier * Saipan-class aircraft carrier * Sangamon-class escort carrier * Yorktown-class aircraft carrier * USS Ranger (CV-4) * USS Wasp (CV-7) Korean War (1950's) Personnel * Rifleman * Sub-Machine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Paratrooper * Ranger * Marine * SEAL * Mortar team * Sniper * Flame Thrower * Radio Operator * Medic * Engineer * Officer Land Vehicles * Jeep * M59 Armored Personnel Carrier * M75 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier * LVTP-5 * 40mm SPAAG M42 Duster * M24 Chaffee light tank * Light Tank M41 Walker Bulldog * M46 Patton Medium Tank * M47 Patton II Medium Tank * M48 Patton III Medium Tank * T95 Medium Tank * Heavy Tank M103 * M18 Hellcat * M26 Pershing Air Craft * Douglas A-4 Skyhawk * Douglas A-26 Invader * North American AT-6 Texan * Boeing B-17G * Douglas B-26B Invader * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * North American B-45 Tornado * Curtiss C-46 Commando * Douglas C-47 Skytrain * Douglas C-54 Skymaster * Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar * Douglas C-124 Globemaster II * F-8 Crusader * Grumman F-11 Tiger * North American F-82 Twin Mustang * Republic F-84 Thunderjet * F-86 Sabre * F-100 Super Sabre * F-101 Voodoo * North American P-51 Mustang * Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Sea Vessels * Vietnam War (1960's/70's) 15 years ''' '''Personnel * Rifleman * Sub-Machine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Marine * SEAL * Sniper * Flame Thrower * Mortar Team Land Vehicles * Cadillac Gage Commando M706 * M59 Armored Personnel Carrier * M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier * M113 C&V Lynx * M84 mortar carrier * LVTP-5 * M42 Duster * T92 Light Tank * 90mm GMC M56 Scorpion * M4 Sherman Medium Tank * M41A3 Walker Bulldog * M48 Patton Medium Tank * M60 Patton Medium Tank * Medium Tank M60A2 “Starship” * M551 Sheridan * Heavy Tank M103 * M1 Abrams * 175mm Self-Propelled Gun M107 Air Craft * Sea Vessels Gulf War(1990's) Personnel Marine * Nuclear, Biological, & Chemical Warfare Trooper * Sniper * Machine Gunner *Sub-Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * SEAL * Pilot Land Vehicles * M2 Bradley * Light Tank Stingray * M1 Abrams * M60 Patton * M270 MLRS Air Craft * Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * Sea Vessels War on Terror (Modern Day/2010's) Personnel *Marine *Support *CBRN Specialist *Sniper *Mortar Team *Machine Gunner *Sub-Machine Gunner *Navy Diver *Paratrooper *Ranger *Navy SEAL *Green Baret *Anti-Air *Technician *Engineer *Medic *Military Police *Pilot *Officer *Commander Ground Vehicles unmanned * Dragon Runner * iRobot 510 Packbot * XM1216 Small Unmanned Ground Vehicle * iRobot 110 FirstLook11 * iRobot 710 Warrior * Foster-Miller TALON * MARCbot IV * Remotec ANDROS * iRobot R-Gator * Squad Mission Support System (SMSS) * M160 * Modular Advanced Armed Robotic System * Black Knight (Unmanned Combat Vehicle) manned * r-gator * Teryx 750 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * MRZR 2 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * MRZR 4 Light Tactical All Terrain Vehicle * Ranger Special Operations Vehicle * Interim Fast Attack Vehicle * Light Strike Vehicle * Advanced Light Strike Vehicle * M1161 Growler internally transportable vehicle * Desert Patrol Vehicle * Light Strike Vehicle * Advanced Light Strike Vehicle * Ranger Special Operations Vehicle * Interim Fast Attack Vehicle 157 * Guardian Angel Air-Deployable Rescue Vehicle9 * M1161 Light Strike. Vehicle (LSV) * M1163 Expeditionary Fire Support System (EFSS) Prime Mover * Ground Mobility Vehicle * Grader * Wheel tractor-scraper * Backhoe * Caterpillar D7 * John Deere 850J Medium Crawler Tractor (MCT) * Caterpillar D9 * M816 Wrecker * Ground Mobility Vehicle *M1025 HMMWV *M103 HMMWV *M1113 HMMWV *M1114 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1116 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1145 Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1151 HMMWV Up-Armored Armament Carrier *M1152 HMMWV Up-Armored Cargo/Troop Carrier *M1165 HMMWV Up-Armored Command and Control Carrier *M1167 HMMWV Up-Armored TOW Carrier *M1097 HMMWV-Unarmored Cargo/Troop/Air-defense Carrier (Avenger) *M997A2 HMMWV Ambulance *Joint Light Tactical Vehicle *Pandur I *M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle *Light Armored Vehicle-L *Light Armored Vehicle-M (Mortar) *Light Armored Vehicle-C2 (Command & Control) *Light Armored Vehicle 25 A1/A2 * LAV-AT (Anti-Tank) * LAV-R (Recovery) * LAV-LOG (Logistics) * LAV-MEWSS (Mobile Electronic Warfare Support System) *M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle *M1127 Stryker Reconnaissance Vehicle *M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System *M1129 Stryker Mortar Carrier *M1130 Stryker Commander Vehicle *M1131 Stryker Fire Support Vehicle *M1132 Stryker Engineer Squad Vehicle *M1133 Stryker Medical Evacuation Vehicle *M1134 Stryker Anti Tank Guided Missile Vehicle *M1135 Stryker Nuclear Biological Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicle *XM1296 "Dragoon' *Bison (armoured personnel carrier) *General Dynamics Flyer *Armored Ground Mobility System *M1200 Armored Knight *M93A1 Fox * Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement * LARC-V * Heavy Equipment Transport System * M35 2½ ton cargo truck * M939 Truck * M970 * Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles * Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * Logistics Vehicle System * Palletized Load System * Commercial Utility Cargo Vehicle * R-11 Refueler * Gun Truck * MIM-104 Patriot * Terminal High Altitude Area Defense * M142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System * M270A1 M270''' Multiple Launch Rocket System *Amphibious Combat Vehicle * AAVP-7A1 (Personnel Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * AAVC-7A1 (Command Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * AAVR-7A1 (Recovery Assault Amphibious Vehicle) * M9 Armored Combat Earthmover * M113 armored personnel carrier * M58 Wolf * M113A3 APC * M113 Armored Medical Evacuation Vehicle (AMEV) * M548A3 Cargo Carrier * M577A3 Medical Vehicle * M901A3 Improved TOW Vehicle (ITV) * M1059A3 Lynx Smoke Generator Carrier (SGC) * M1064A3 Mortar Carrier * M1068A3 Standard Integrated Command Post System (SICPS) Carrier *M992A2 FAASV *M5BA3 Wolf *Bradley Fighting Vehicle *M3A3 Bradley *Bradley Engineer Squad Vehicle *M7 Bradley Fire Support Vehicle (B-FiST) *Bradley Battle Command Vehicle (BCV) *M4 Command and Control Vehicle *Armored Multi-Purpose Vehicle * M88 Recovery Vehicle * RG-31 * RG-33 * Cougar * International MaxxPro * BAE Caiman * Oshkosh M-ATV * Buffalo– 200 * JERRV * Husky VMMD *M60 AVLB *M104 Wolverine *M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M1A2 Abrams SEP *M1A2 Abrams SEPv2 *M1 Assault Breacher Vehicle *M109A6 Paladin '''Air Craft * MQ-1 Predator Drone * A 10 thunderbolt II (Warthog) * F-14 Tomcat * F-15 Eagle * F-16 Fighting Falcon * F22 Raptor * F-35 Lightning II * Northrop YF-17 * Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet * * * * * AH-64 Apache * V-22 Osprey Sea Vessels * * * * * Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier 24pj6ly.jpg|American Army Uniforms WW1 24950672afbdca72230e552e2cbfa37e--military-art-marine-corps.jpg|A Drawing of an American Soldier in WW1 8042c3482ed496d21f3f1f3f01957089--mexican-american-american-war.jpg|American Soldier WW1 American_Troops_-_Uniform_and_Equipment_during_the_First_World_War_Q42554.jpg|American Soldier WW1 ed8d2e5ed9655fd43a311dc95a3cdf11.jpg|Man dressed in WW1 Uniform abde6359346f0e3a268d8f4181f1c690--ww-photos-wwi.jpg|A Man Dressed in a WW1 Uniform f37c0a169cec1bee53caeab960e79adc--british-soldier-british-army.jpg|Drawing of WW1 Soldiers 59068aafba2a53089e7044db2b04bb8e--marine-corps-uniforms-ww-uniforms.jpg|Drawing of WW1 Soldiers Combat-Vehicles-of-US-Military-Infographic.jpg